


incomplete song #7

by keymlks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 3+1, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Idol Life, Idols, M/M, Pining, Series of Events, Songs, angst? like a sprinkle, lapslock, they’re just very soft here, woozi best producer, woozi’s universe factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keymlks/pseuds/keymlks
Summary: 3 times jihoon refused to let soonyoung listen to his incomplete songs and the 1 time he gives in
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	incomplete song #7

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes in the story, i didn’t beta read it

1.  
the first time soonyoung voluntarily came into jihoon’s studio, jihoon wasn’t prepared for it. no one disturbs jihoon when he works, it’s almost an unspoken rule at this point.

not to kwon soonyoung apparently.

he hadn’t been ready for it, his finger scrolling through all his pre-made songs, a hand propping up his head so he could look at the screen.

his shoes were somewhere underneath him and his jacket was thrown somewhere on the sofa that bumzu had gifted him when he’d gotten his studio.

it’s been a month since jihoon had gotten his own studio, and he’s created so much music that even the CEO was impressed.

not that jihoon even let him listen to half the songs in his folder anyway.

they’re special, those five songs placed in the folder, labelled inconspicuously as ‘incompleted’.

jihoon doesn’t think he’ll ever let anyone listen to those. his mouse hovers over ‘incompleted #5’ and his resolve wavers.

“what’re you doing?” a voice sung behind him. jihoon startles, closing the folder immediately and spinning around in his chair.

the chair spins and jihoon’s neck strains as he stares at the other face present in the room with wide eyes. soonyoung was standing there, plastic bag in one hand and back bent over as he stared right at jihoon.

“um,” jihoon mumbles uncomfortably as soonyoung stares at him with interest, a grin slowly appearing on his face. “writing songs?”

“hmm,” soonyoung hums, leaning backwards before wandering to the short table beside the couch, placing down the plastic bag. “could’ve sworn you almost fell off your chair in panic.”

“you scared me,” jihoon mumbles again in defense, wiping his sweaty palms onto his pants as soonyoung removes a plastic container from the bag. 

“i bought food,” soonyoung opened the container and jihoon’s shoulders slumped in relief. at least he wasn’t pursuing the subject anymore. “why did i scare you? were you doing something bad?”

never mind.

soonyoung’s voice was light and teasing, the way it did whenever he felt playful. jihoon rolled his eyes nonchalantly, going to sit on the couch, making sure to sit at least a pillow distance away.

“i was working on a song,” jihoon replied, sounding a little miffed to cover up his nervousness. ‘a song’ seemed general enough — it didn’t scream ‘i was writing a song about how pretty you looked when you grin’.

“can i listen to it?” soonyoung asked and jihoon barely resists the urge to flinch. he pinches the noodles with his chopsticks and shovels it into his mouth quickly, attempting to chew thoughtfully, as if he was considering it.

“nope, it’s incompleted.” jihoon said after he swallowed the food, quickly shovelling another mouthful down his throat so soonyoung wouldn’t notice the shaking hands or his wavering pupils.

“why not?” soonyoung whined, stretching out his legs and jihoon resists the urge to either coo or gag. “even though i’ll bring you food from now on?”

jihoon doesn’t reply, just continues chewing as soonyoung shuffles closer to him on the sofa until their thighs are touching. jihoon sincerely hopes soonyoung doesn’t start coming here on a regular basis. 

he wants to run, but he also wants to stay and cuddle closer. there’s a never-ending conflict that runs in his mind, and he thinks he could write so many lyrics about this moment alone, with the warmth seeping through his clothes in the cold air-conditioned room.

“can i listen to it when you’re done?” soonyoung asks, his voice rid of the childish whining and instead under-lying a genuine question.

jihoon doesn’t think he’ll ever let anyone listen to his ‘special’ songs.

“maybe,” jihoon mumbles anyway, because he was never really good at resisting kwon soonyoung.

-

2.  
soonyoung keeps his promise about bringing jihoon food almost at least three times a week. 

(not that jihoon likes it, haha not at all)

at least he’s stopped pestering jihoon about listening to some of jihoon’s incomplete songs since jihoon had let him listen to everything else in his studio.

“just not the unfinished ones,” jihoon scrunched his nose up and soonyoung never complained either. his time spent in the studio was mostly spent sitting on the sofa, commenting on lyrics here and there and mostly just watching jihoon. 

it got pretty annoying quickly, not just because soonyoung was everywhere, but the fact that his gaze was on him every single second he was in the studio made jihoon so flustered that he could never get any work done.

lyrics don’t come as easily when the subject of your longing is two metres away, watching you so intensely that not even a knife could cut through the tension.

“stop staring,” jihoon muttered, finally. his brain was jammed, no lyrics or inspiration flowing through his veins at that point.

“i’m not staring,” soonyoung replied easily and jihoon huffed an annoyed breath.

“as if, you’re burning a hole in the back of my neck.” jihoon retorted, turning around in his chair, spinning a pen in his head leisurely. “what’d you want?”

“let me listen to your incomplete songs,” soonyoung whined and jihoon’s pen slips from his fingers.

“i let you listen to everything else, though.” jihoon replied, bending down to pick up his pen and mentally hoping he doesn’t sound too panicked.

“yeah, but you’ve let me listen to unfinished songs before, you just won’t let me listen to those songs.” soonyoung whined and jihoon glared at him weakly. as if he could get angry at soonyoung.

“i don’t like these songs,” jihoon replied, the words sounding painful even to himself, and it must’ve shown in his voice because soonyoung immediately stops whining.

those songs were like a comfort blanket for himself, something he’s woven with his fingers with wool, something that keeps him warm but makes him feel itchy after awhile.

jihoon doesn’t think he could’ve coped as well without his writing mechanism, nor does he think he could’ve hidden this crush that easily either.

“sorry,” soonyoung said quickly and jihoon’s head snapped up to look at him in light surprise. “i shouldn’t have pushed.”

“no, it’s fine.” jihoon swallowed thickly, his fingers gripping the edge of his chair and colliding with the softness of the cushion. “it’s just that those songs are... yeah.”

“i won’t ask again,” soonyoung replied, levelling jihoon’s gaze with his own sincere eyes. 

jihoon doesn’t reply as he chews on the inner of his cheek. “i’ll let you listen to it...”

“sometime,” jihoon added, trying to disregard the flicker of hope in soonyoung’s eyes and pretend the fast thumping of his heart was because of something else.

“mhm,” soonyoung hummed, looking pleased as he opened his arms for a hug. “let’s eat?”

jihoon pushes himself off the chair and stares at those arms, hesitant and wary. it wouldn’t hurt to cuddle, right?

-

3.  
“jihoonie, i know i said i wouldn’t ask but what’dyu write in those incomplete songs?” soonyoung asked as he laid ideally on the couch. it’s been a month since that incident and the topic of the incomplete songs were never brought up.

until now.

jihoonie pauses what he’s doing, he just sits and stares at his computer screen for a long second.

“it’s to relieve stress? i guess,” jihoon answers and from the reflection on his screen, he sees soonyoung jump and stare at jihoon.

he probably wasn’t expecting an answer, considering how jihoon never spoke about those songs.

“relieve stress?” soonyoung questions tentatively, slowly, as if he’s expecting jihoon to snap.

which was fair, considering how wary jihoon was whenever it comes to this.

“you know how i can’t talk about my emotions,” jihoon sighed, turning around in his chair slowly, spinning it so he’s facing soonyoung, but he doesn’t lift his head. his trains his eyes on the floor as he continues. “it’s kind of just a lyric dump.”

“lyric dump,” soonyoung snorted a little and jihoon finally looks up and sees the relaxed and grateful smile on soonyoung’s face. “you make it sound like it’s poetic.”

“it’s a trash can for my emotions, in no way is that poetic.” jihoon deadpanned and soonyoung grins. 

“everything you say is poetic, jihoonie.” soonyoung coos and jihoon wills his heart to calm down. he rolls his eyes and turn his chair back around, clenching his fists and relaxing them again.

_it’s a trash can for my romantic emotions, in no way is that poetic, i want them to disappear. i want you to disappear, kwon soonyoung, but i also want to stay in your arms forever, i can’t choose but i don’t think i can live without you._

“thanks for telling me,” whispers a voice right beside jihoon’s ear and he startles, head whipping around to meet soonyoung’s sincere eyes that stare into his own. 

their faces are inches away and jihoon barely dares to breathe. he stares back at soonyoung, determined not to let his gaze drop down to soonyoung’s lips. 

“it’s nothing,” jihoon croaks, and this time, he looks away, eyes drifting to his bright computer screen illuminating the darkness.

he feels hands cupping his cheeks and then there’s a kiss planted onto his cheek so quickly that jihoon doesn’t even have the time to gasp.

“mhm, thank you anyway, jihoonie.” soonyoung finally leans away but jihoon thinks maybe his heart’s already exploded. “you can talk to me any time anyway, you don’t need a trash can for your emotions when you have me.”

soonyoung giggles and jihoon’s heart flutters. the blush on his cheeks darken and he swivels his chair around so that he’s facing away from soonyoung.

_stupid. you’re the cause of these emotions._

there’s a new incomplete song that day and jihoon falls asleep behind his screen.

-

4.  
it’s been seven months, and for some reason, soonyoung has kept his promise about not pestering jihoon to listen to those songs. he’s asked questions, sure, but if jihoon ever felt too uncomfortable to answer them, he’d just remain silent and soonyoung would take it as a sign to stop pushing.

there’s around 8 ‘incomplete’ songs now, and jihoon’s slowly starting to think that the only way these songs will be ‘complete’ is if his feelings are returned.

not that he has any hopes for that at all. soonyoung comes to his studio on the regular, they have a couple songs they’ve made together but not once has it ever seemed like soonyoung would ever return his feelings. there’s kisses on his cheeks sometimes — the ones that make jihoon feel like he’s melting inside out — but soonyoung gives those to everyone else. he’s not special.

it’s okay because jihoon wasn’t hoping for it either, he’s always been bad at love anyway. he’s been single all his life, it’s not like he’s upset that one kwon soonyoung wasn’t returning his feelings.

(read: he was very upset that one kwon soonyoung didn’t return his feelings)

they’re always in the studio together these days and jihoon probably should’ve seen it coming, but he was tired that day and he hadn’t been awake enough for anything.

he’d clicked on one of the recent songs, and by the trick of an eye, he’d accidentally started playing ‘incomplete song #7’.

there’s a piano chord that strikes the beginning of the song and jihoon immediately goes still.

“jihoon-“

jihoon pauses the song quickly, just as the melody comes in. there’s a heavy silence in the studio and jihoon barely dares to look at soonyoung.

“that sounded really pretty,” soonyoung complimented, and there’s a tiny hitch in his breath. jihoon slowly inches backwards to his seat so he wasn’t hunched over the computer in panic.

he already knew what soonyoung was going to ask before the words even left his mouth.

“can i listen more?” soonyoung asks, his voice breathless and looking at jihoon with those shiny puppy dog eyes — the ones jihoon would give the world to. 

he’s staring at jihoon like he’s hung up the stars and the moons in the sky and it’s slowly getting harder to deny him, especially when he’s looking at him like that.

but playing those songs would be akin to confessing, and jihoon doesn’t think he’s ready for it yet.

“please? i’ll ask once and if you really don’t want to then it’s okay.” soonyoung says gently and he places his hand on top of jihoon’s.

jihoon’s breath catches in his throat and he thinks he’s going to die right then and there. soonyoung’s hand is warm and jihoon wonders if his hand feels like a block of ice to him.

“okay,” jihoon exhales and his muscles tense. he hadn’t meant to say that. soonyoung smiles — grins — his eyes crinkle in genuine happiness and jihoon doesn’t know if he regrets saying yes.

he’d probably do it over and over again if it meant seeing soonyoung’s smile.

he squeezes jihoon’s hand and gives him another reassuring smile. jihoon smiles back weakly and his hands shake when it hovers over ‘incomplete song #7’ again.

“you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” soonyoung reminds him but jihoon shakes his head, perhaps more firmly than he’s ever had.

if he doesn’t do it now then he’ll probably never do it again. if soonyoung figures out the romantic storyline, and if soonyoung figures out that the main character was him then all jihoon could do was accept it.

if kwon soonyoung somehow returned his feelings then-

no, that’s a very big if.

jihoon doesn’t even want to hope, not with soonyoung’s hand covering his own and a reassuring smile plastered on his face.

he starts the song.

jihoon barely remembers what he’s written in the song, there’s so many thoughts that he’s forgotten what he’s done in each one. 

_i’m not looking at the you in front of the cameras  
i’m looking at the you when you wake up in the morning  
drool on your face  
sun slowing the pace_

jihoon thinks it’s about at the point that soonyoung’s hand on his own starts weighing so much more heavier. 

_i want you to hug me  
like spring that emerges  
after the cold winter_

_i want you around me  
like the warmth in summer  
or the leaves during autumn_

jihoon starts pulling his hand away but soonyoung grips it tighter and suddenly jihoon’s heart can no longer function. he wants to stop the song, to rewind time so that he’s never done this.

_please greet me with your  
sun-tainted smile  
and i’ll try my best  
to meet you during an eclipse_

the songs’s melody starts slowing down from here and jihoon doesn’t look at soonyoung’s reaction when the music eventually dies down, piano going silent.

jihoon goes to remove his hand again but soonyoung only holds it tighter and shuffles closer to jihoon so he’s right in front of him. 

jihoon doesn’t look up when soonyoung turns his chair so they’re facing each other. he doesn’t look up when soonyoung grabs his other hand.

“jihoonie,” soonyoung says so quietly that jihoon almost doesn’t catch it. “that was really pretty.”

“you know who it’s for, right?” jihoon asks silently and it feels like his whole world is suddenly void. soonyoung’s hands tense up and jihoon just knows that soonyoung’s going to reject him.

“uhh not really?” soonyoung answers and jihoon’s head snaps up so quickly that he could feel something crack. soonyoung was facing him, a confused smile on his face but there was something in his eyes that jihoon didn’t understand. 

jihoon pries his hands out of soonyoung’s grip and he watches soonyoung’s face fall. “it’s about you, you idiot.”

it’s hard to pinpoint what emotions soonyoung was feeling at that point of time, but his face ranged from surprised to hopeful to pleased.

not that jihoon particularly understood why.

“really? oh, thank god i thought that was just wishful thinking.” soonyoung sighed and his shoulders slumped in relief but jihoon merely felt the beginnings of a wave of confusion washing over him.

“soonyoung, what-“

“it’s you, too.” soonyoung says easily and then there’s arms that are wrapping around jihoon’s neck. soonyoung leans so far in that his head is on jihoon’s chest and jihoon has to look down to face him.

“me?” jihoon asked again, sounding more confused than anything. 

“it’s you, i like you.” soonyoung answered firmly, pouring emotions into jihoon’s eyes. 

at that moment, it felt like the world was spinning again. the play button was hit so abruptly that jihoon had time to register only three things.

1) he confessed to kwon soonyoung  
2) kwon soonyoung confessed to him  
3) said kwon soonyoung was currently very, very close to his face.

“do you get it?” soonyoung whispers and jihoon’s brains goes quiet again. “i want you to be my moon.”

jihoon pauses. he scrunches his nose up and places his hand on soonyoung’s arms. “that’s cheesy.”

“hm? what happened to ‘i’ll try my best to meet you during an eclipse’? hm?” soonyoung asked teasingly, his voice vibrating against jihoon’s chest.

“cheesy,” jihoon replied adamantly, huffing quietly. “you’re a dork.”

“yeah but i’m your dork now,” soonyoung grinned, and for the first time, jihoon let his eyes drift to soonyoung’s lips and mouth.

there’s no guilt that engulfs his chest when he looks at soonyoung, there’s no overwhelming pain, just a small pinch and a lot of fluttering.

“i like you, kwon soonyoung.” jihoon whispered quietly. “i don’t know why it took me so long to say that.”

-

+1 epilogue

“sing this part more lovingly,” jihoon mentions as he watches soonyoung in the booth who’s practicing his lines diligently.

he turns and grins at jihoon. 

“guess i’ll have to look at you extra hard then,” soonyoung teased and jihoon rolls his eyes fondly, a small smile gracing his lips no matter how hard he tries to suppress it.

when the recording ends, jihoon clicks on ‘completed song #1’. soonyoung is smiling and his hand reaches out to hold jihoon’s, fingers tracing patterns of fondness onto his skin.

there’s warmth that blooms in his chest and jihoon thinks he’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it’s kinda standard and basic but it was fun writing this ehe
> 
> also the lyrics were really random because i couldn’t find a romantic song so i just wrote a few lines
> 
> let’s collectively pretend the lyrics were romantic
> 
> anyway thanks for giving this a try 🥺


End file.
